The present disclosure relates to well operations and, more particularly, to determining optimal storage of load data for lifetime prediction for pieces of equipment (i.e. electronic components) used in a well operation.
Boreholes are drilled into earth formations having reservoirs of hydrocarbons in order to extract the hydrocarbons through the boreholes to the surface. Various components (e.g., pipe segments, pipe couplings, pipe valves, manifolds, stabilizers, reamers, jars, downhole motors, steering units, formation evaluation sensors, drill bits etc.) connect to a bottom hole assembly which is operated in a borehole from a drill rig at the earth's surface.
Downhole equipment in the boreholes may utilize electronic components for control, monitoring, and communication or other components such as mechanical components, electro-mechanical components, hydraulics, formation evaluation sensors (LWD), measurement while drilling sensors (MWD). Over time, operating conditions (e.g., high temperature, high pressure, excessive acceleration, electrical voltage or current spikes, mechanical stress etc.) downhole may cause damage to or otherwise degrade components, thereby shortening the useful life of a component and/or leading to catastrophic failure of a component.